This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controllably moving a window and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus which allows a vehicle window to be selectively and controllably moved between several desired and predetermined positions.
Vehicle xe2x80x9cpower windowsxe2x80x9d are typically, selectively, and controllably moved or actuated (e.g., lowered and raised) by one or more electrical and mechanical devices or assemblies, such as and without limitation switches, controllers, and motor/driver assemblies. These power window actuating assemblies allow the passengers and/or the driver of a vehicle to remotely, selectively, and relatively easily lower and raise the windows of a vehicle.
It is often desirable to limit or restrict the range of movement of power windows and/or to limit the number and/or type of positions in which the windows may be operatively disposed or xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d by a user. For example and without limitation, windows, which are disposed within the rear portion or end of the cab of a pick-up truck (i.e., xe2x80x9cbacklight windowsxe2x80x9d), are sometimes designed to be movable between only one of three positions: a xe2x80x9cfully closedxe2x80x9d position, a xe2x80x9cfully openxe2x80x9d position, and a xe2x80x9cventxe2x80x9d position, in which the top edge of the window is xe2x80x9cloweredxe2x80x9d or resides no more than approximately two inches below the top window seal or below the xe2x80x9cfully closedxe2x80x9d position.
Because of these constraints and/or regulations on the position of backlight windows, many backlight windows have been adapted and/or designed to remain fully closed at all times or to be only mechanically and/or manually movable between a fully closed position and a fully opened position. One drawback associated with these types of prior backlight windows is that they are relatively difficult to operate or actuate, and do not provide the user with a relatively easy and remote mechanism to actuate the window between fully closed, fully open, and vent positions. Importantly, in xe2x80x9cextended-cabxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cfour-doorxe2x80x9d types of pick-up trucks, it is relatively difficult or impossible for the driver of the truck to manually reach the backlight window without first exiting the vehicle.
The present invention addresses these drawbacks and provides a method and an apparatus for selectively and controllably moving a vehicle window between fully open, fully closed, and vent positions.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a method and an apparatus for selectively and controllably moving a vehicle window which overcomes at least some of the previously delineated drawbacks of the prior systems, devices, and/or methods.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a method and an apparatus for selectively and controllably moving a vehicle window which allows a window to be selectively and operatively disposed in a fully open position, a fully closed position, and a vent position.
It is a third object of the invention to provide a method and an apparatus for selectively and controllably moving a vehicle window which is effective to allow a driver or passenger of a vehicle to controllably move the window from a position remote from the window.
It is a fourth object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for selectively and controllably moving a vehicle window which substantially prevents the window from being xe2x80x9cproportionallyxe2x80x9d moved.
According to one aspect of the present invention an apparatus for controllably moving a backlight window only to a first, a second and a third position is provided. The apparatus includes a motor which is operatively coupled to the window; a switch which selectively generates a data signal having a value; and a controller which is communicatively coupled to the switch and to the motor, which receives the data signal, and which causes the motor to selectively move the window to a unique one of said first, said second, and said third positions based upon the value of the data signal.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a method for controllably moving a window between a fully open position, a fully closed position and a vent position is provided. The window is disposed upon a vehicle of the type having a selectively positionable ignition switch having a first position, an accessory position, and a run position. The method comprises the steps of: providing a control switch which selectively generates a command signal having a value corresponding to a unique one of the fully open, the fully closed and the vent positions; receiving the command signal; determining the position of the ignition switch; determining whether the window is moving; and moving the window to the unique one of the fully open, fully closed, and vent positions if the ignition switch resides within a unique one of the run and accessory positions.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and by reference to the following drawings.